Awakened Soul
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: AU starting with « Fated Guys », or how Hakkai got his limiter, with Tenpou as a guest, and Kanzeon watching. Third chapter of sequel added. When Time shifts through a dragon's eyes..
1. Awakened Soul

Awakened soul 

****

**_Author : SeaGull_**

**_Disclaimer : the Saiyuki's charecters aren't mine. I don't earn money with the story, only a lot of pleasure._**

****

_AU about "fated guys episode" . Li Touten had a killing puppet. 500 after his own death a marshal is learning that Heaven has another puppet master..._

**_When the unthinkable happens. When a sleeping soul awakes from a half millenia's slumber..._**

What is more unnatural than a human being turned into a youkai...There wasn't any word to describe this kind of metamorphosis. Even humans or youkai telling this kind of story thought of it as a joke. No other exemple of this monstruosity had been seen on Earth ( till a mad mercenary tried the thing on an insect later, but this is another story…)...For every single living being as on Earth as in Tenkai it was an impossibility...

But there is always The Exception...

In the Hyakugan-mao castle, deep inside, in the shadows of a cell, an honourable woman chose to end her life...

A man - her brother, her lover, no, a murderer now - cried in anguish and helplessness...

And a youkai of vision called Chin-Yisou appeared. A new twist of fate takes place at this moment. 

A few words full of venom, and that's it. The blood of a thousandth youkai has been shed. A youkai is dead ! Raise the new Youkai !

This was that kind of moment, this split second when the impossible becomes reality. This was a moment when even the Kharma's cycle could be disturbed. The dying soul of the man called Cho Gonou, to escape the pain, reached a place it never should have, deep inside his own mind, leaving a nearly-empty body, panting and leaning against the wall of the castle (devoid of any other life now), whereas the part of a soul which should never have come to consciousness again possessed this transforming body. During this second of eternity, Tenpou _gensui_ came back on earth...

There was madness in this mind. The memories of a god, the memories of a man, a whirlwind of touches, sensations, pains, feelings, dreams, sufferings, trying to tear apart the two personalities now enclosed in this monstruous body. But everybody who had known Tenpou _gensui_ knew he was stubborn, determinate and above all powerful and dangerous. And he took over the pain.

And he knew. Who he had been. Who he was now. What he was becoming.

And he screamed again against the Fate. He had failed again. People he cared for were dead again. Every sacrifices vainly. He had never been able to protect his beloved ones.

_Kenren, fiery Kenren_

_Goku, innocent Goku_

_Konzen, shining Konzen_

Forgive me...I should have seen what would happen... I should have known... I should have killed Litouten when I had the opportunity, instead of waiting for him to make the first move...

_Kanan, sweet Kanan_

Forgive me… For not having felt what was happening, for not having protected you, for being late, for allowing you to shed your own blood...

This was his punishment for defying Heaven again by trying to protect the people he cared for. Was love forbidden in Heaven? He knew he was going to lose them again and again and again and again and... Till the end of the cycle of reincarnations. It was so... clear.

And the new born youkai screamed in agony. For sure, his wounds were lethal. And the screams echoed far away, where the laments coming from Earth shouldn't even been heard. Small ripples moved on the surface of a lotuses (as red as blood) pond, in front of a throne where a empty-golden-eyed god was sitting, in catalepsy. Maybe a near witness would have seen a shudder pass over the body, how so faintly... but the young boy remained dormant.

But another being was here. The bodhisattva looked at the water and smiled...

« The time has come, nee, Nataku? », the androgynous creature stated.

In a bright flash of light, se disappeared. As Jiroushin came back with his go ban, the deity was gone, and with a sigh, he remained alone to look at the surface of the crystal-clear water...

***

The new-born youkai was kneeling, hugging himself tighly as the blood kept on leaving his body endlessly. The salty taste of his tears mingling with the one of his own blood... He was rocking back and forth slowly now, waiting for death. Engrossed in his own darkness, he didn't see the light when a person appeared before him.

« Look at me, Cho Gonou : your time has not come yet... You still have a mission to fulfill. »

And the youkai looked up. Totally lost. Stunned beyond surprise in front of the just-appeared form.

« Strange, marshal... Your face is always as _kirei_ as it was 5OO years ago... », Se added inwardly.

And that was true. The expression was wild, the features sharp, the eyes were narrowed in a predatory stare with their split pupils, and slight vign-patterned lines were running all over the pale skin. But this vision, even so dark, was breathtaking. A long-nailed finger reached towards the newcomer...

« You... », hissed the creature, who paused to take a laboured breath.

« …Old hag... », added the creature with a bitter laugh full of the memory of the blond's voice which should have used these words...

« …Coming to taunt me? » in a barely whisper...

For the first time since more than half a millenia, Kanzeon Bosatsu's features showed surprise...

***

The precedently screaming youkai was suddenly deadly silent. The only sound was the rythmic pouring of the rain, far away. And the whizzing breath of the unnatural creature.The silence stretched till the unbearable, then a mirhtless laugh was heard...

« How come...? This is an... unexepected pleasure to hear you again... Tempou _gensui_. » The deity's head was slightly tilted in wonder. Se was nearly radiant with hir own light, and the shadows looked darker and darker around se.

« What...happened... » spat the youkai with a hoarse voice.

« I thought it was obvious... If a human is in contact with a thousand youkai's blood, well, he is turned into a youkai himself... Your reaction was a good guess of mine, nee? » replied the god(dess).

The youkai body with the marshall in it tried to stand up, leaning heavyly against the wall. The state of the body was affecting his reflection, that's why it was so hard to put his own thoughts together whereas he could still feel Cho Gonou's pain. But the meaning of the sentence cut like a knife through, a dark lightening...

Horror chilled him to the bones : « You planned it... » . A statement, not a question. He was a strategist. The stakes were all too clear for him. « You wanted him... Me... to become like that... »

« Well, yeah ! » Se said with an unsufferable carelessness. And then with a meaningful tone : « I need you to be strong, Tempou _gensui_... As I said, you have a mission to fulfill. And Heaven was getting boring, anyway... »

The marshall made a choking sound. « So it was all planned. Kannan, my love - Gonou's love - for her, her abduction, HER DEATH ? ». He felt the madness in his skull again, Gonou's personnality seemed to take the upper hand, but Tenpou remained firm, clinging at every particles of his own personnality. He couldn't exactly distinguish anymore which were his own feelings and which weren't...

He heard the subtil perfume of coaxing in the god(dess)' voice : « Don't you want the four of you together again? I _need_ you together again... But you have to be able to defend yourselves... » 

« You killed us ! You sent us down there ! You locked Goku alone in a cave! It wasn't enough for Heaven? What are we now ? Your tools? Your toys?" shouted the youkai.

No more pain. No more tiredness. Only pure blinding rage. Words were spilling like water. A clawed hand lunged at the god(dess) of Mercy's beautiful face. Se dodged naturally. Se had already gotten rid of the _Seiten Teisen Son Goku_ singlehandedly in the past, after all. What was a half-dead youkai for hir?

« Be calm... » se said in a soothing tone which was so out of character, but not devoid of an inch of tenderness. The former human was now sprawled on the floor. He felt a chill cold like ice when three fingers touched his ear, sparkling light turning into three metallic clips. The body seemed to blur and got human appearence again. The astonished Tenpou stared his now normal-looking hands.

« Well, I suppose I can go now... I had a go game planned with Jiroushin. », said Kanzeon Bosatsu, looking at the ceiling as if se could see the said god looking at the scene through the lotus pond.

« _Matte_...What happens now? Am I ...fading?". The marshall could already feel it, every one of his memories, fading bit after bit... And replaced by Gonou's life's episodes.

« Well, this is Gonou's life after all. Your presence right here... It shouldn't have happened, and you'll forget after all, so, _Ja nee ! »,_ Se replied carelessly.

« What happened to the others? You could tell me if I'm about to forget the whole thing... ». The emerald eyes were closed. Resigned to disappearance, the soul of the former marshal only longed to know about his beloved ones' destiny. Beloved indeed : they had faced death together, for each other's safety... Their bound couldn't be broken so easily...

***

A smile spread on Kanzeon Bosatsu's features. Se considered departing without looking back... But it was so tempting. Se was rather proud of hirself afterall. Finding a way to reunite the four when they were meant to never meet again for eternity, and even giving them the force and power to survive (well, maybe) the mission they would have to accomplish...

The Goddess of Mercy turned towards the bleeding body and began speaking : « Well that's true, I could tell you... No that I think I owe you anything, Marshal. Your little itan friend (Tenpou winced at the itan comment) has been freed recently, still _genki_, and starving I'm afraid. He found his sun again it seems... Speaking of the devil, my dear nephew, is born human too : he has been raised by a good man, really. Poor guy, he had to die after all, since I wanted Konzen to learn the will to fight and kill. You know how impassive he can be when he has no really purpose in his life... »

« So you played with his life, too... » It was harder and harder to concentrate on the meaning of the words. « And Kenren _taishou_? », he said, trying to hide the shaking in his voice.

« He is still the same, you know... Your redhead is still a redhead. A halfbreed redhead , I should mention. Still a fiery temper as always, but a little bit bitter than before maybe : It has often this effect on people, when you're hated by the one you want to love - by everyone in fact since he is a taboo child, after all - or being left by the only one who loved you.... » But the former marshal couldn't hear the end of the deity's rambling, Gonou was coming back so quickly...

« ...And wait meeting Goujun again, you will be quite pleased... » These were the last words of the long and dark-haired god(dess) before disappearing in a flash of pure blinding light... Darkness swallowed Tenpou _gensui_ again.

***

When Cho Gonou regained his (own) consciousness, he didn't remember how he had made his way into the forest. His only coherent thought was to run away from his failure and crimes. Like a dark wave, pain was overwhelming his mind as he fell in the mud. Rain was pouring hard on his body, its coldness making its way to his heart. He was waiting for his death. Only a few sparks of alien memories lingered in his mind about Heaven and a man looking like him in a library, a little boy with a bright smile, a bad-tempered blond and a fiery general. Then he blackouted.

As the man called Sha Gojyo found the dying man on his path, he saw him smiling. This was the last instant of lucidity of a former god before his definitive disappearence in the recesses of his new incarnation's mind...

The end (or the beginning of the story…)


	2. Beautiful Pilgrim in the Past

Reviewer's corner:

**(about Metonymy)**

**OptiMoose**: Ho, thanks! I'm so glad to hear that from a writer who knows that character better than I do!

**Sanada: **Hi! Glad you liked this little one. It had been rotting for months on my puter. I've noted your advices. Some of the spacing things aren't my fault, I've got problems with the document manager here (pouts)! I admit punctuation is my personal hell, though. But I swear one day I'll take the time to revise all my stories. I hope everything is okay with you!

I notice too that I posted **Awakened Soul** more than a year ago, but some people read it not so long ago. Thanks to **Zelgadis55** et **Saiyukigirl** for digging up the story and for letting me know you liked even after so much time! (And, no, I didn't forget you **Tiqa. **Hope I'll hear from you with this one

Sequel for « Awakened soul ». Tone a bit different, not as dark as the previous part, I think, though. Where Kanzeon unexpectedly meets Kenren too, and feels tempted…

**Disc. **Not mine**. Warning. **Not my language.

**« Beautiful Pilgrim in the Past »**

In Paradise, a god was waiting. Jiroushin sat before a _go ban_. He was staring hard at the empty chair in front of him. One moment, his head turned towards the terrace bathed by the bright daylight, looking at the back of a throne.

« Where did se go? » he asked softly, as if addressing the dormant boy.

Nataku couldn't answer (or chose not to).

Jiroushin nodded for himself. Kanzeon _bosatsu_ was unpredictable. He should have learnt his lesson since the time he was at hir service. But he sighed. And kept waiting…

**oOoOoOo**

The bodhisattva who can hear all sound didn't want to listen to the words se had just heard…

« You planned it... » he had said, this marshal whose voice se thought se would never hear again…

Of course, se had! Se shrugged, all alone with hir beautiful self. There was no other way… Ho, yes…Se was so proud of hirself…Quite brilliant, wasn't it?

Se had so carefully woven the threads of their lives…Se couldn't understand the marshal's reluctance. Se was giving them what they had wanted, after all…Reunion…Their souls had been _screaming_ for it during 5OO years…

« What happened to the others? » he had asked as well!

But thinking of that encounter, se couldn't keep hirself from hearing again and again the underlying despair in the marshal's voice. A small shudder crawled under hir divinely pale skin. Foolish. Se had never known what guilt was… So what was the matter with hir?

« Toys, tools? »

Through the marshal's eyes, maybe. But se knew in hir heart that it wasn't the truth. On impulse, she decided not to go back to Paradise yet… Her scheme was perfect. Perfect! How did he dare? So perfect se wanted to see it again, admire hir own realization…Se smiled. The « fiery Kenren » was quite a success, wasn't he?

Se had planed to witness right away the first encounter, after five hundreds years, between hir marshal and hir general. But suddenly, she chose to let them some intimacy. Call it mercy if you want…Se was the god(dess) of Mercy, after all.

And se was the bodhisattva who can hear all sounds and all calls, too...

Yes, a child's call, it was. Coming from years before…

Kanzeon, or the beautiful pilgrim in the past…Se left. Se had recognized the voice.

The « fiery Kenren »…

Quite a success…

**oOoOoOo**

The light flooded from the low and cloudy sky. Heavenly music which would have almost deafen mortals (if there had been any near enough to hear) was ringing loudly, coming from nowhere and everywhere. But the area around the isolated house was empty. Nobody was here to witness the bright epiphany…The sudden silence, then, as a deity set foot on the humble ground, held an air of tragedy in it. Or maybe it was just hir imagination. Se was the _deus (or dea?) ex machina_ who had written the drama that had to take place here only a few hours ago. Pain and jealousy turned into fury. Love and care turned into matricide.

Kanzeon knew exactly what was the scene se would behold in the house. Everything had been set to end up there. Se strode over the corpse of the _youkai_ woman without much feeling. Some blood rubbed on hir divine bare foot and se didn't care. Hir gaze was looking for another person. He was still hunched against the wall, and laying on his side on the floor. He hadn't budged from this spot since his older brother's departure. The red-haired child had cried himself to sleep. Silent harsh sobs. Se had heard because se, only, had the power to do so. Se graciously bent on one knee to have a better look.

The red tresses hid his face. With an almost affectionate gesture, Kanzeon pushed them out of the way, to reveal the tear-streaked youthful face. His last tears, since he would swear himself to never cry again, after that. The already sharp features and the hard setting of the jaw reminded hir of the stubborn general se knew long ago. Even if the bloody lines on the cheek would certainly leave scars.

A start shook the body. Red eyes shot open.

A petite hand tried haphazardly to push hir away.

And…

**« You, K'so baba! »**

_That's a joke._

_It can't be. Not again._

Because there was only one other person to be as bad-mouthed as hir nephew.

« _Taishou_? Kenren-_taishou_? » se almost stuttered on the words.

What had he done? That damn marshal! It couldn't be. His sudden appearance as Cho Gonou had been turned into a _youkai_ had messed up with something, and now, some barrier was down…And…

It never occurred to hir it could have been what _se_ had done… By interfering one more time … By journeying against the flow of Time one time too many to be the privileged spectator of hir own meddling with the fate's laws…

**oOoOoOo**

**« You, K'so baba! »**

There was something really, REALLY fishy, here. First, Kenren couldn't understand how he could wake up and find the pissy bureaucrat's AUNT peering down at him. Trying to straighten up a little, he revised his assessment. It was officially WEIRD. He couldn't recognize the place, couldn't even remember why he was here… And worst, couldn't even recognize his own voice…Nor his hands, he realized by looking at the young-looking ones he had raised to his face to push the red curtain of – long? How come, long? - hair blocking his sight…His mind was too fogged to really understand what was the matter.

« What happened to me? » he croaked. His throat hurt.

« You're dead, » the god(dess) deadpanned. Surprise had made hir forget what tact was. If se ever knew, that is.

« I'm not! » he retorted. Because he felt very alive. « But she is. Who is it? » he added, almost detached, noticing body and blood on the floor, as the _bodhisattva_ shifted slightly and cleared the view. It was gruesome. Gods don't kill. Though, he was soldier enough not to mind much the sight of a corpse. And blood, he knew.

« Don't tell me you don't remember who she is? » Kanzeon _bosatsu_ dubiously asked. Still under shock.

He shook his head. He would if he had already met her. Even dead, he could tell the woman was beautiful even if she was a _youkai_, but…No. Nothing. Didn't know at all who she was.

« Strange. The marshal could remember the two lives… » se mused.

« Tenpou? »

_Ten-chan? What has he got to do with… all that? _The name helped him focus. This time, he felt sick. _He is dead too? _His throat tightened. He didn't speak the words. As if voicing something else with assurance could make it true, he said instead:

« This bookworm must be still waiting for me in his damn library, for all I know! »

If he had a clear mind, he would realize the said library wasn't next door anymore…

**oOoOoOo**

The « general » tried not to think of this dead woman on the ground. The more Kenren was here, the less he seemed to be able to bear looking at Her. He did his best to ignore her how so obvious presence. He didn't ask who killed her. Maybe he was afraid he did and couldn't remember that either. He did his best not to think of Tenkai. Because otherwise he would have to think of the bodhisattva's words and accept he was dead. But he couldn't be. And Ten-chan wasn't either. Couldn't. Mustn't. Kenren didn't dare ask of the god(dess) about Konzen and Goku. Something in the way Kanzeon looked at him made him fear they might have shared the same fate. He did his best not to think of what kind of fate. He tried hard not to think of this body that felt so alien to him. Too young. Too weak. Too pained. Not only of the stingy sensation on his cheek, even if his hand brought back blood as he had rubbed his face. As if it wasn't his (and it wasn't his, he had to recall), he could almost feel the fear, the pain, the resignation and the despair still building in the childish chest. He guessed something awful had happened here. As if a corpse wasn't enough of a clue, of course. So, he made his best not to think at all.

« It's a dream, » he suddenly stated out of the blue. The explanation was so simple he was about to laugh.

Kanzeon _bosatsu_ was staring hard at the child. The _taishou_ was talking as if…As if he had popped up in this body for no reason at all. Two lives. Two perfectly separated lives because death and reincarnation hadn't already built a link between two souls destined to merge. It meant somewhere, sometime, there was a general's body which was still breathing, still living. As if nothing had happened yet. Because even the most stubborn of souls can't forget the moment of Death. As if the time this soul somehow lost its way, Paradise had been…The paradise Kanzeon wanted so badly to have back.

Se was tempted.

Soon enough, se thought, soon enough hir nephew (or the monk who had been hir nephew, rather) would be able to hear the cries coming from Mont Gogyo. Se had for five centuries. The sadness of it still broke hir heart. It was like some kind of siren song se couldn't get rid from hir head. Se had no possible way of forgetting it.

So very tempted.

Just right now. Change everything. If one of them knew what was about to come, what befell them…Then…

No need for a prison for a _itan_ child. No need for a Genjo Sanzo to free him, a Cho Gonou to nurse him or a Sha Gojyo to tease him.

All se had to do was pulling one more string. And it would stop. And there would be laughter in Heaven again.

« What would you say, if I called that premonition? » Se cooed.

This time, the « child » really laughed. He was laughing because he didn't want to hear. And suddenly, it felt less painful looking at the dead woman than at the expectant face of the god(dess). So he kneeled near the corpse. He noticed the axe caught under the body. He reached for it, slowly pulled it with a sinister sound, with these hands too small for the large handle. He looked at the young face reflected in the bloody blade.

« What do you mean? » he asked, however, without looking at the bodhisattva.

« Listen to me, Kenren _taishou_. »

You have to destroy this present I made. You have to save your past. I'll will tell you a story. Listen.

**oOoOoOo**

They are not mere memories for him, like they are (however dear ones) for the bodhisattva after five centuries…They are not ghosts, but made from flesh and blood, the shiny Konzen, the innocent Goku, the enigmatic Ten-chan…So, each word is like a stab. A few minutes, a few hours ago, he was talking to them, teasing them, touching them…

« There is blood too precious to be shed. I can't allow. I won't allow. »

But he is here. He doesn't know where and he doesn't really care, so…

« How do I go back? How do I save them if I can't go back… » His high-pitched voice dies off on his young lips. And suddenly the general feels himself suffocating in this body too little for anger, determination and fear that are really his own, this time. And the panic is raising. And blood is burning in his veins. His thin fingers are still clasping a sharp axe-blade as if it was the weapon he would use to protect his loved ones... The _hanyou_ child doesn't look like a child at all, that moment. His body shakes of repressed fury.

With a strange gesture which a mother wouldn't deny, the god(dess) kneeled behind him, dragging a bit rashly the 'child' in a awkward embrace against her chest, her pale hand reaching for his chin and tilting it backwards until se could look at his face. And Kanzeon _bosatsu_ granted him the kiss of a bodhisattva. The full mouth kiss of a beautiful pilgrim in the Past.

If this Kenren _taishou_ was able to reach back Paradise before they die…If he could warn them all…

The possibilities were incredible.

The bodhisattva cradled the limp body in hir arms for a long while. Waiting for a child to come back. Or not.

**oOo To Be Continued oOo**

**(next part : « The God with the Child in his Eyes »)**


	3. The God with the Child in his Eyes

**Reviewer's corner :**

**Hey Zan-chan ! **Here's the continuation of the one-shot which is not a one shot any more and is starting to grow out of control. I'm desesperate, but I'll write…

**Hi, Tiqa !** Here is the next one. I hope it will disappoint you less than Ra's sequel…Sorryyyyy…

**Disclaimer : **not mine. It will never change. But if it happens, I'll let you know !

(**Warnings **: 1) Beta-read NOW because Sanada is too kind… And NOW the frog ashtray is officially a thing and not a stuff : the frog-ashtray is happy, and my dear beta too ! 2) The first chapter has a sequel only because I wanted to write this meeting between these two characters. Now that I have a decent idea of the following of the plot, I realize this chapter will delay it more than anything else. Sorry for the inconvenience.)

**« The God with the Child in his Eyes »**

**oOoOoOo**

Red eyes shot open. The sensation of ice-cold sweat on the back and the one of the softness of silky sheets on the skin were mingling and suddenly tasted like relief. A relief so deep that the child couldn't breath for a few seconds. A dream. Of course it was a dream. And any child would call for his mother, by waking up from such a nightmare, wouldn't they? But this one usually never did. Because his mother (step-mother, half-mother, why should it be a difference for him? He had only one mother… ) wouldn't care less, most of the times. Or would be angry the other ones…But this time? He let go of a tentative call.

« _Ka-san_? »

Because even her look of deepest loathe, he would be able to bear if he was about to see her alive.

But no answer came.

« _Aniki_? »

Because he couldn't be gone. Jien was the only one he was sure would never abandon him.

And no answer came, once again.

He stood up. Not really worried. Yet. And he almost fell right away from slight dizziness. He thought first it was because of the dim light. He groped for the wall. And suddenly wondered why his little bedroom felt suddenly that…large. Instead of meeting concrete, his hand eventually made contact with some thick soft material. Velvet. He frowned. He couldn't remember such a curtain in his windowless room. He pulled the fabric hard. And light flew from the outside, blinding him even more... Awestruck, he saw then what _never_ any mortal _ever_ beheld… The endless flower fields of Paradise…

He stepped back. Unsure. Floating in a dull feeling of unreality. A movement caught his attention on the side. One second, he mistook what he saw for another window and he was almost about to speak to this person who wore only tight leather trousers so low on the hips and was gaping at him from afar. But it couldn't be a stranger. The golden frame indicated the silhouette was a reflection. Gojyo was looking at a mirror. So, how come he couldn't recognize his own face? How come he wasn't as alarmed as he ought to be? It made no sense at all. An odd thought crossed his already shaken mind. Life is a dream that's never ending, his mother sometimes told Jien (because his stepmother never told stories _to him_ …). Like in the tale of the monk and the butterfly. Which was dream? Was he a man dreaming of being a child or a child dreaming he was a grown man?

What could he do, now? He drew a shuddering breath. The truth being, the body knew where to go. In the back of his mind lingered the obscure memory of a man who knew everything…A man well hidden in a place full of books but which was strangely welcoming, he thought that he remembered. It was a strange feeling: knowing perfectly where he was heading while leaving the room whereas he couldn't at all recognize the places and all the corridors he strode. The whole palace looked almost deserted, except for one person whose path he crossed. He tried not to care about the fact that the pale person didn't look human at all…

« Kenren _taishou_! » The white man snapped after him. But the « general » neither waited nor answered.

« You're not him. I can smell it, » Goujun muttered under his breath, slightly stunned. But it was impossible. And dragons held rationality for everything. So he forgot the unsettling feeling and only looked at the familiar silhouette vanishing at a corner.

Gojyo skidded to a halt in front of a big red door. He would have been tempted to say it was familiar if he only knew exactly where he was…He pondered knocking whereas an impulse simply urged him to open the door to reach the familiar ground behind, as if it was natural. He knocked nonetheless.

« Outta here ! », he heard, one second before the loud thud of something heavy hitting the red wooden panel of the door.

He cursed. Loudly. For a child, he had a very colorful vocabulary. Enough to shock even Jien most of the times. But this precise time, some of the bad words sounded new to his own ears. He was already leaving, and not knowing really what to do any more…

But behind the door, somebody had recognized the words. The man's voice. Familiar. So, familiar.

_« Chotto matte_, _taishou_! » somebody shouted while jerking the door open.

**oOoOoOo**

_Why the hell is he, of all people, knocking before coming in _? Tenpou had thought in dismay.

_« Chotto matte_, _taishou_! I thought you were one of these lads they keep sending because of this meeting I don't want to attend… » He hoped the _taishou_ wouldn't ask why…The general was right in thinking dealing with higher-ranked old geezers was boring. But somebody coming their way cut in, calling _Tenpou gensui_'s name at the top of his lungs…« Ho, noooo, speaking of the devil… » the marshal muttered.

Anyway, as he grabbed him by the sleeve, Kenren seemed to have another question, his dumbfounded face showed.

« You're a marshal? »

« It never ceases to amaze you, right, Kenren? » Tenpou good-naturally answered, pulling him into the library and closing decisively the door behind them. But the « general » shook Tenpou's grip off his arm at once. He couldn't stand it anymore. He knew perfectly who he was and…

« I am not _Kenren_! » He vehemently said.

« For Kanzeon's tits and balls' sake, that's not even funny, yunno… » the marshal simply snapped.

But there was something in the voice, in its tone…Tenpou grabbed the general by the shoulders, plunging his emerald gaze in the red eyes, inches close of the other's face.

First, all that the « general » saw was the bright opacity of the lenses, and then with a slight shift of light, the sudden green. Under the scrutinize of the myopic gaze, Gojyo felt himself quivering, ill at ease. The stare was hard, with nothing of the benign and first-deceiving glimpse of the man he had had so far. That's why the child felt almost relieved and heaved a shaky breath as he heard the other man ask quietly:

« But, then, who are you? »

« Sha Gojyo _desu_, » he answered defiantly.

After hearing the whole story from the child's mouth the marshal thought it sounded like a sad tale. Well, a fairy tale too, the whole situation sounded impossible. But he tried to lean on the facts only in order to sort things out. Compassion wouldn't change anything for the child, right? And Kenren was « lost ».

(_Lost… Lost… LOST_! )

Nothing explained his absence nor this child's presence.

(_Facts and only facts. Think.)_

« Do you know why you here ? »

**oOoOoOo**

« Do you know why you here ? »

« I don't know… Maybe I wanted a place where I would feel safe, » _chibi_ Gojyo reluctantly admitted. He didn't know really why he felt compelled to be earnest.

« Hn. So, you got awfully lost, » the green-eyed man mirthlessly laughed. And the child wasn't sure he could agree. IT WAS safe, in here.

Though, Gojyo couldn't stay put. He was pacing the room like a caged lion.

« His » Kenren had never been so restless in this room, Tenpou suddenly thought. The « general » was turning round and round in the room, not really caring for his surroundings. After almost falling three times by stumbling over discarded books, files, reports and other various objects (even a porcelain cat…) though, he truly had spared a look at the place and:

« This is a real mess… It must be hell to live here, » he suddenly stated with the shameless bluntness of youth (but sounding suddenly very kenrenish to the marshal).

« Hmmm. Most of the people call the place Heaven or Paradise. But the better you know it, the more you can be rightly mistaken, » nodded Tenpou _gensui_.

The « general » was simply talking about the room's state. Tenpou was referring at the whole crazy Paradise. The child guessed, somehow. He wisely didn't try to push the matter further. And Tenpou didn't care to explain either. Even if their eyes met, that second.

Gojyo averted his look after a moment. He wasn't used to people looking straight at him. Usually, they did it from the corner of their eyes. Thinking he couldn't hear what they said behind his back or couldn't see. He bent slightly his head as if to hide his face with his hair. Old reflex. As far as he could remember, he had always worn his hair long. Perhaps because he thought he could hide his face from his stepmother, since this sight made her everlastingly upset. It was a poor attempt, though. He had never thought that way it displayed even more of its redness under her already very distraught eyes. Later he would be used to think he kept it that way because it hid the scars she gave him. Nothing more. His hand fell on his bare nape. It felt strange. As if he was kinda naked, exposed that way to the gaze of the green-eyed man.

« Er- Miss my hair. Feel weird. Why hasn't _he_ grown it longer? That short it sucks, » the child said pointing to the general's head with the general's thumb.

Tenpou grinned in spite of him at the thought of a long-haired Kenren… He wouldn't brush the subject of military rules, though. Otherwise the child would ask him why Tenpou himself was still wearing his hair that long…He settled for another explanation:

« Kenren says obsessed people's hair grows faster. Says he must cut them every morning. Though, he is clearly lying. About cutting his hair, I mean. Because he is for sure the most obsessed person I have ever met. »

« How would you know that? » The question sounded slightly suspicious.

« He's got quite a reputation in Tenkai, » he deadpanned.

The child in the general's lanky body resumed his walking. And tripped over something. Again. The marshal heaved a sigh.

« Sit down. You're really going to kill my subordinate, if you keep it up… »

Gojyo didn't much like the idea of being ordered around by the marshal. He, after all, wasn't Tenpou _gensui's_ subordinate. He settled just beside the man, however, on the floor, his back straight against the desk. He had first thought of using the chair behind the said desk, but had noticed there were piles of books even on it. Figures. Somewhere, he wasn't even remotely surprised.

« Why does he spend his whole life in here? » he suddenly asked with a tiny gesture clearly embracing the whole room.

« Kenren? How do you know that, anyway? » Tenpou inquired softly.

« The body knows. It remembers. »

Gojyo wasn't able to explain the feeling in any other way. It was already quite confusing, if not unsettling. By the way, the body wanted something else that bugged him for a while, too… It made him a little nervous. A growing feeling of unease, of withdrawal. His gaze fell on the floor, and so on a weird green thing topping a tottering pile of books. Frog-ashtray, he knew at once, even if the thing looked quite weird. Cigarettes. His hands moved on their own towards his pocket, feeling the familiar shape of the little packet. His fingers knowing exactly what to do, he was free to throw a quick glance at his « host ». The green-eyed man looked like he was still pondering his last answer. He snapped out of it, however, as he heard the familiar clicking sound of the lighter.

« It's not for children… »

« Do I look like a child? » pointed the « general ».

« Just right now, making a tantrum? Do you really want an answer? » His « officer » mercilessly taunted. Gojyo managed to throw the man his best glare. It failed miserably to impress the marshal, though. Tenpou held out his hand to reach for the ciggie between the general's lips. Took it. A thick cloud of smoke escaped his lips at the first drag. His squinted his eye in pleasure at the run of nicotine through his veins…

« Hey! I'm here! » The « general » suddenly said, nudging him.

« I know. And that's a problem… »

« Yhea. »

Silence and memories. Blood as red as his eyes, as his hair. Dead mother. Brother gone. Blood and solitude…

« What if… I don't want to leave? »

« Look. I like you, _gaki_. But you're not Him, » the green-eyed man answered simply, while bending towards the weird frog-ashtray to crush his ciggie.

Well, at least the man was frank, Gojyo thought. Most of the people weren't around him. _I like you_. That one too was strange to hear.

« I don't want love anyway, » the child answered in a hurry. Maybe trying to convince himself you can live without that.

« Liar, » the marshal replied, very softly.

The god with the child in his eyes scowled. And silence held.

« How did you come here? » resumed Tenpou. Doggedly. Mercilessly.

« Dunno. I just woke up. »

« Care to visit my bedroom, then? Maybe I can just…sleep you away? »

«If I go back there, I'll never see you again, right? »

Blood and solitude… 

« Who knows? You'll have to survive, wait and see… »

« I warn you. You're the first and last man I'll ever bring to my bed, » Tenpou added after a while.

The « general » snorted.

**oOoOoOo**

Red eyes shot open. The sensation of ice-cold sweat on the back and the one of the softness of silky sheets on the skin were mingling and suddenly tasted like relief. A relief so deep that the general couldn't breath for a few seconds. A dream. Of course it was a dream. Kenren _taishou_ stirred. His sharp senses and his toushin god's instinct told him he wasn't in his rooms, but the breathing presence nearby was very familiar. He cracked open an eyelid. He beheld a sitting labcoat-wearing silhouette on the mattress, only a few inches away from him, slightly hunchbacked towards a book.

« Have me in a bed, and read. If you were a woman, I would find it very insulting. »

« Care to join the living? » the marshal answered without interrupting his reading.

« What happened? What I am doing here? »

« You don't remember? »

Tenpou was about to add something but changed his mind. He settled for hiding the truth. Didn't really knew why…

« I found you here. Maybe you're a sleepwalker. »

« I think I had a nightmare… » the general said while rubbing his face.

« Really? » The marshal inquired faking only mild interest…

« Long story. »

It was a long story, indeed. With a body which wasn't his, a place he didn't know. And the part about a dead woman sounded awfully familiar to the marshal. It was the second time he heard the tale…As for the story Kanzeon was supposed to have told…The one that made Kenren's red eyes turn glassy…

« Isn't that a funny dream? » the taishou eventually asked, laughing feebly. Because after all, Tenpou looked alright, and Konzen and Goku were certainly somewhere peacefully minding their own business…

« Ho, yes… » his friend agreed through greeted teeth, slapping his book shut. But the flat tone and the sudden blazing metallic edge in his green look belied his words…

**oOoOoOo to be followed oOoOoOo**

**Author's notes :**

« Like in the tale of the monk and the butterfly » : very short Chinese tale about dream, reality and reincarnation… I can send it to you if you want…

« You're the first and last man I'll ever bring to my bed » : Ring a bell ? « Be there » episode ? Yes, I know : easy, but I couldn't resist…

« Kenren says obsessed people's hair grow faster. » Gojyo says that too. I don't know if the saying really exists (if you want to enlighten me, I'd be glad) but I just wondered where he had picked it…

« For Kanzeon's tits' and balls' sake,… » Kanzy is indeed an hermaphrodite. But I reassure you. I'm pretty sure Tenpou caught theweird sentence from Kenren the same way he picks upweird things from Earth…(lame, soooo lame, sorry…)


	4. The Eyes Of The Beholder

Disclaimer : not mine. And wouldn't exist either without reading Incandescens' « gaiden with a difference » and Mitsima's « through the looking glass », OF COURSE. Warning : not my language.

Reviewer's corner :

About the « frog story » : great thanks to the nice people who read the ficlet. If I could, I would send a real frog-ashtray to you all… To Sanada: dear, somebody who loves this green STUFF (evil smirk) as much as me, yhea! To Tiqa: I know it was weird, you're perfectly right : how can you bear me? To Jarmets: I can say only one thing : thanks (beams). To Narrizan: Yunno? I had to tie them up to the car to make them behave and not argue during a whole fic…I'm very proud of me, I haven't even had to borrow Sanzo's gun…

About « AS#3 » : To Sanada: Sigh a plot? Where? Kidding. I'm going to pull my hair off, but this story will go somewhere…Well, I hope. Take care! To Tiqa: Here comes the next chappie. Hope you like. Hope you caught you brain back too, BTW, because it's not the fic's fault, I think… To Narrizan: My favourite part, this conversation between marshal and child. Glad somebody liked it and found I didn't fall in OOC (victory !). To MikaSamu: Wow. I was really flattered by your review. Now, you can hope. But people should be more cautious with what they hope…To Alpha-centauri: thanks for taking the time to enlighten me about the Corean translation. I was curious to know…

oOoOoOo

Interlude : « The Eyes Of The Beholder… »

Some people say the universe could be contained in a nut shell. It's not the truth. The whole world lays in a dragon's mind. Not only the world in which you believe you live. But the one in which you will live, the one in which you may have lived, the one you wish for, the one who has been realized but has been destroyed…Because dragon's memory is so vast… A so big a memory, so large, so broad… Ageless. Timeless. That equals karma's laws and reincarnation's fluctuations… Because karma needed beholders to exist. Neither judge nor party. Silent spectators. Four of them were sufficient to bear the burden, one at a time…East, North, South and West, standing like still sentinels… Older than Paradise and strangers to it: dragons are. Already being before its birth and surviving after it crumbles.

That's why a few people only can bear to look at a dragon in the eyes. Even among gods. So afraid of the color of their eternal soul that shines through unblinking pupils. So afraid of the immortality of this existence that looks at them through gold and ruby… Alien (gold) and bound to no law (red): this is the root of their essence. Not that they are like gorgons whose stare could turn you into stone. Their reptilian irises just reminds you how insignificant you are in the grand scheme of things.

How foolish are they all, Goujun often thought, by looking at the vain gods. Thinking in terms of before and after, causes and consequences. How naive, to think of reincarnation as a cycle to a human or even a divine scale! So much greater than them all and so unfathomable it is… Karma isn't a flow like a river. Punishement isn't always coming after the sin…And future can sometimes precede past. The conceit of timeline is invention. Do they really think karma knows direction? Karma is like dragons. It is. That's all. There were no boundaries and every single soul was lost and sailing aimlessly in a large sea only dragons could behold…This sea which was their kingdom.

And not involved the four king dragons remained, if they were wise enough… But Goujun was the youngest in spite of his impassive appearance… And four bright drops of color in the wild ocean of life had caught his eyes, once, beckoning like beacons (gold, violet, red, and green: they shine, they pulse, too free. Too… alive.). He put the word dangerous on them, labeled them so, but still kept following them from the corner of his reptilian unblinking gaze. He forgot dragons were meant to see and not to watch…

The white dragon looks into the pond, and between the everlasting balancing water lilies, he sees… It's been centuries he thinks of resigning his burden to one of his brothers for a time, maybe recess in another body to bring stillness in his heart after the death of three souls, and the exile of an _itan_ child…Then, he feels the raising of the storm. And after the tempest, he knows the ocean of time will still be there, clear, whole. And be different, somehow. And he only will remember.

And, indeed, the dragon remembers…

**oOoOoOo**

**(The dragon remembers…)**

The red-eyed child woke up. Wished he wouldn't have, or not here. But he smothered the thought. A matter of his own survival. And it was important to forget the dream he just had, this glimpse of a safe place. Yearning for something you can't have? It was just hopeless. And useless. Tomorrow was already a hard task. And looking at the dead woman on the floor still hurt. The door of the little house was still wide open. Just like Jien had left it by leaving. The fall's wind engulfing the room, already held the hint of the winter to come. He shivered. He felt cold. He was alive. Wishing he wasn't would a be treason of the tears his brother had shed.

The child stands here for a while, his mind still numb. That's good, it means no tears left. His fingers twitch a little, he knows what they're looking for. There's no wrong in beginning with little things.

Jien didn't like smoking that much, Gojyo remembers. Most of the time, he used it as a social call with his acquaintances in the village. In fact he hardly smoked. Though, his little brother knows where he hid the cigarettes, in the lowest drawer in his bedroom…Sometimes, Gojyo had already stolen some while Jien and his mother weren't « busy » in that room. Gojyo didn't like smoking that much either, before. But it gave him something to put his mind on, any time he wanted so badly be elsewhere (anywhere else) than his little room, back slouched against the wall which conveyed the vibrations of the sweaty dance in the next bedroom. It had already helped him bearing the sound of the creaking mattress through the wall, late at night.

Letting himself fall on his bed, against the same damn wall as always, the child fought a few seconds with the lighter and lit one of the little tubes. The first intake of smoke tasted like… Paradise. He closed his eyes in pleasure. He spent the whole night smoking and thinking of what he would do and how he would live from now on. He hadn't much of a choice.

The next day, he left the house after burying his stepmother in the garden. The dead woman hadn't flinched from his touch as she usually did when she had been alive, when he carried her outside. He had left red flowers on the anonymous grave. A tiny gesture speaking of a love that wasn't dead in the same time that this woman. Red flowers. It was the first time the woman in the grave would be compelled to accept them…

He shrugged while standing for the last time on the doorway.It was so much a bother to live and even more bothersome to die… Where to go? He could as well decide at heads or tails, for all he cared.

**(…a child that has existed or will never exist…)**

**oOoOoOo**

**(The dragon remembers…)**

It's raining. The gambler doesn't mind. That way, he knows none of the girls in the bar is going to follow him to share his bed tonight. He is not in the mood any more, anyway. He walks. He thinks of redness. _Beautiful hair, hu? You've gotta be kidding_… Even blood is easier to wash off than this redness of his…So Sha Gojyo keeps walking and doesn't care much about the world around him, but the world has the bad habit to unexpectedly stand in his way. No, sprawl in his way… Really, this is not his day…

« Oy, you dead? » he asks in mild annoyance to the corpse. He doesn't really care. Yet.

(Maybe was it the sight of a long haired Kenren that made Tenpou _gensui_ grin?)

The sight of the green eyes triggered a long buried memory Sha Gojyo couldn't entirely grasp. Or maybe the memory of a long-faded dream. And this smile…He couldn't make it out, hidden behind the strangers arms, but somehow he saw the reflection of it in the way these eyes squinted slightly while looking at him. While almost recognizing him.

And Sha Gojyo stared. Maybe he would remember if given the occasion to see that smile again. So, not really understanding why, he hailed the limp body on his shoulder and started walking him towards his little home.

« You wanted to die? Too bad. I wished I could die, once, too. And somebody else decided for me I shouldn't, » he muttered near the face of that man who couldn't hear him…

**(…a meeting that has happened or will never happen…)**

oOoOoOo

**(The dragon remembers…)**

_« _Kenren, fiery Kenren… Goku, innocent Goku… Konzen, shining Konzen… Forgive me... I should have seen what would happen... I should have known... I should have killed Litouten when I had the opportunity, instead of waiting for him to make the first move... _» _hadsaid an awakened soul…

It was a complaint uttered in a fleeting second of impossibility…

**(Paroles which will have no reason to be…)**

« Listen to me, Kenren _taishou_, » says a genderless voice addressing a child…

_« _You have to destroy this present I made. You have to save your past. I'll will tell you a story. Listen. _» _

It was the wildest wish of the bodhitsattva whose desires knew no limits…

(Paroles which hold the power that makes the time shift…) 

« Isn't that a funny dream? » the _taishou_ eventually asked of a marshal…

And the green-eyed god listens. Stupid, stupid, he thinks again and again…A rational man, a soldier, a strategist doesn't believe in dreams. Stupid. But he has already met a god with a chil in his eyes.

(But the water mirror of the ocean of Time seems troubled, here…)

The said marshal is talented for dissimulation. Quick to make a decision. More lethal than is demeanor usually lets show. It is his task to recognize danger when he sees it and to act according to his intuition. There are things that really, really matter to him. More precious than integrity. The marshal knows it: things he can't afford to lose, even if it makes a fool of him.

(…And crime is like a faint ripple in deep water, nothing more…)

Some day, the god called Litouten simply vanished from _Tenkai_. Nobody, not even the _touchin taishi_ could find him. And life… went on.

Goujun can't lie to himself, he has always known the man was dangerous (for a split second, he wonders whether he is referring to the marshal or the minister…).The corpse, the marshal sealed in a cavern in Mount Gogyo, the dragon knows. But he doesn't interfere. It is not his role…

Kenren _taishou_ can't lie to himself either. When he barged into the library, with the tidings of the mysterious disappearance, Tenpou didn't blink, didn't look the tiniest bit surprised. The green gaze was hard. Almost challenging him to guess. Maybe vaguely pleading for approval, but he wouldn't bet on it. And Kenren _taishou_ knows. The idea had brushed him, too, to act. The general thinks it should have been his deed. He was the one who had been warned, after all…He feels miserable. And says nothing more.

**(…a crime that made a whole timeline disappear in the recesses of a dragon's mind…)**

**oOoOoOo**

(**The dragon remembers…)**

This was a rare sight: a bodhisattva standing in the pouring of the rain… The icy drops looked like they were avoiding hir skin as if feeling ashamed of marring such a divine beauty. Once again, se had changed hir mind. Se wanted to see it, actually. This meeting after half a millenary between these two souls, hir marshal and hir general. Kanzeon _bosatsu_ was waiting. Waiting for people se hoped wouldn't show up. It was hir only chance to know. Something had to happen. Se had changed something, it couldn't be otherwise…

Hir eagerness made hir aura pulse like a beating mortal's heart. Who knows? Maybe was it this faint light that drew Cho Gonou in this deserted forest as he tried to run away from his sins? The first silhouette who appeared, however, so wrapped in his own distressed, didn't see hir, inches close, as he limped past hir. And he collapsed almost at hir feet.

Kanzeon _bosatsu_ took another step back into the shadows of low branches. Hir fists tightened. Expectancy was building in hir chest.

Somebody else came. A lanky silhouette whose long red hair were still flaring in spite of the semi-darkness. Steps that stop before the man laying in the mud.

« Oy, you dead? »

Kanzeon _bosatsu_ knew the words. Se heard them through the maddening rumor of rain. Hir nails dug deep in the divine ivory flesh of hir palms.

No surprise in seeing the two men departing together.

Nothing. Nothing had happened, nothing had changed. No marchal, no general. They were still dead, since Sha Gojyo and Cho Gonou were here.

Se sighed.

Se smiled.

Well, they had found each other, at least. It wasn't that bad. Now, se had to tell the _Sanbutsushin_ where to send Konzen-or-whatever-be-his-name-now to find them. He would have to go. Se had said so.

But a faint shudder deep in the ground made hir almost lose hir footing. The chill crawled in the small of hir back. The whole world reeled madly, as if the wheel of time was spinning. It took hir breath away. Was the whole world dissolving under hir eyes or was se hirself dissipating in the mist of the downpour? And after foggy rain, in the blink of an eye, it was divine sun. Paradise after Earth. Even the air tasted different.

(**…The dead silence before or after the tempest…)**

**oOoOoOo**

**The dragon is.**

**(the Here and the Now)**

The bodhitsattva felt a stare on hir back and met golden red eyes throughout the distance. Se broke eye-contact… How come the omniscience of deities never taught hir how to challenge this gaze? Goujun, king of the Western Sea came closer. Kanzeon wondered idly what was the matter of the high-ranked military with hir…

The dragon spoke. At last.

« They acted. But you did it. The change… » Not even a question…A knowing gaze, that's all.

A glint in the dark eyes of the bodhisattva, as only answer. Anticipation of the words to come. The change, he had said…

And the dragon kept talking. The opportunity was unique to make someone understand who his kind really were.

« This is our burden. We know. Most of the time we try not to remember. And when it's too hard, we can forget the world and our sense of self for a while. And find refuge in the body of a lesser creature which lets himself flowing by on the waves… »

« Waves? » The question sounds stupid. Inadequate. This is not that matters, but the bodhisattva still can't think totally clearly…

« Did you think, that we, dragons, are called the four kings of the seas because we live underwater? » And there is no hint of amusement in the words. « Existence is the Ocean whose guardian we are and whose currents you call karma. »

A few seconds, he lets the words sink in.

« But there is a law. A karmic law. The only one. There is NO LAW. If you destroy the world, it doesn't mean the one you're wishing for shall arise…» Goujun unexpectedly warns.

But the bodhisattva laughs.

_I did it, I DID IT…_

The feeling of hir triumph was thrilling as se took the first sight of hir new paradise…

Sudden sight of gleeful golden eyes and a whirlwind of color. The _itan_ child runs, and brushes past the bodhisattva, and as he vanishes at the corner of the terrace, the faint echo of his shrill laughter still lingers in the air behind him…He looks a bit older, Kanzeon absentmindedly notices, and se can't really explain why…Beings such as him aren't suppose to age in Paradise. A few seconds after only, a taller silhouette appears. Shining golden hair flapping like the tail of an angry cat against a straight back clad in silky material. Searching violet eyes are peering about him. Before Kanzeon can say a word, « No time, _K'so baba_, » he snaps…

The moody god has already spotted people in the other side of the large basin. In the distance, hir beautiful nephew crosses eyes with the marshal and the general quietly talking together. Their shoulders are brushing one against the other as they lean on the red wooden rail before the lotus pond. There is like a bubble of privacy about them, only faltering a little with the brief exchange of gazes above still water and aquatic flowers. The marshal points obligingly to Konzen the path he has seen from afar the child has taken, and the _taishou's_ smirk is clearly mocking the bureaucrat unable to keep pace with his charge…

The bodhitsattva is laughing, because years have flied and during these five hundred years, never an _itan_ child got banned from Paradise… Se laughs until se hirself forgets how much of a miracle it is, as a new paradise's karma's last details settle right and brush mercilessly any other different reality off hir memories…

And in his head, the dragon screams…

He shouldn't feel the pang of loss for beings not meant to live any more…

The truth is, Genjo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo, and Cho Hakkai are not. Where he stands, now, they can't exist. 

**oOoOo to be continued oOoOo**

(on hiatus for a while : I could have ended the story here, but I think will wildly jump into AU from here to have the pleasure to work with some of the characs of GS I don't use much usually… Be kind to me, suggestions welcomed even if I have already a plot… I have the global idea of the following chapters but I need a little more time to write and I have the end of RA's sequel to finish / translate too…

All of you take care !)


End file.
